


When WEE-OOO changes to BING

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barley any development, Cute, Fire, Fluff, Held hands for a sec, Law is the real dumbass, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Shortie, Smiles, Texting, alarm, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: WEE-OOO! WEE-OOO! WEE-OO!'Thats it. I've had enough.' Those were the first words that came to mind when Law heard the alarming sound.Basically, Law wants to end his life and Luffy struggles just trying to be a basic human being. Just a short story for today.





	When WEE-OOO changes to BING

WEE-OOO! WEE-OOO! WEE-OO!

'Thats it. I've had enough.' Those were the first words that came to mind when Law heard the alarming sound.

Law woke up slowly, his eyes bloodshot, and looking like an absolute mess. He began grinding his teeth as soon as he noticed what the familiar sound was. Quickly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he decided he wasn't even going to put some decent clothes on. A month ago, he would've been in a panic, thinking 'fuck, there's a fire in the building', but now he knew better. 

Law slinked out of his bed and groggily walked to his apartment door in only a pair of boxers, and an ugly but very comfortable t-shirt that read 'Hottie Alert!' (It was a birthday gift he got from his friends). He slipped into a pair of Adidas sandals, and looked at the clock before leaving. 

3:00 A.M, huh? Almost beat the record of 4:30 A.M.

The man unlocked his door and walked out to see the rest of people in his apartment looking just as pissed off and tired as he was. It was 3:00 A.M, and they all knew what was going on. The sound of the alarm was so loud it felt as if it was right beside your ear, and the lights were blinding. 

The firetrucks were outside, but they too knew what was going on. Law finally saw the cause of the problem. The man, the myth, the legend...

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean, too!" The boy with a straw hat on exclaimed “I was just hungry, I swear it wasn’t an experiment this time!”

It was the infamous, Straw hat, as everyone called him. The boy was 21 and an absolute nightmare, scratch that, the whole apartment wished they could have nightmares, but they never got any sleep.

Law had enough. Today was the day, it was not only for himself, but for everyone around him.

He walked towards the firetruck where Straw hat was talking to one of the firefighters distressed. Law walked over, fully confident, wearing his 'questionable' get up.

"Hey, Straw Hat" Law gained the attention of the younger boy. He never really got a good look at him before, but Straw hat was definitely good looking.

“Oh, hey, I’m Luffy; are you here to yell at me?” He looked a bit upset “If you are, I’m sorry”

“No, I’m not gonna yell at you, but I wanna know what the hell your problem is. It’s 3:00 A.M, this is the 23rd time the firefighters have came here this month alone, how are you accomplishing this?” Law couldn’t hold it in, but he made sure he didn’t raise his voice.

“Well, I’m not the greatest cook, and every time I try, something bad happens, sometimes I think something will work and it doesn’t and again something bad happens” Luffy pointed at his mess. 

“Why dont you just get someone to cook for you?” Law asked in a pained voice.

“Sanji does, but he’s busy with his own restaurant and stuff” Luffy said sheepishly “and most people won’t cook for me at 3:00 A.M”

Law didn’t know why and how he came to say it, maybe it was because of the sleep deprivation, maybe it was the stress of the life as a surgeon, but he said “You know what, I’ll cook for you, just anytime you think something will go wrong call me”

Law pulled out his phone “Gimme your number”

“Really? You’ll cook for me!” Luffy scrambled to get his phone “That’s great, awesome, you’re my hero!”

“He’s my hero, too” someone whispered from the crowd.

Law wearily shook his head and gave Luffy his number and took his.

“What’s your name?”

“Trafalgar Law”

Luffy typed it in, but it accidental autocorrected to Torao Law. The boy began to giggle “Torao, that’s a great name for you”

Law was too tired to correct him and ended up writing Luffy’s contact as Straw hat.

The firefighters were done putting out the fire, telling them it was only a small one, and left. The people flooded back into the apartment and Luffy and Law stayed back.

“So, why’re you doing this, again?” Luffy asked.

“Because I need sleep, and I’m sick of that fucking alarm. If I hear it again, I might just rip my ears off” Law crossed his arms as they both walked into the apartment. 

Luffy laughed “That’s the only reason”

“In one word, yes” Law said in a tired voice.

They got onto the elevator, and Law pressed the seventh floor, Luffy was across the hall from him, but was always out of the building before anyone else. 

“I like your shirt, it suits you” Luffy smiled “You we’re pretty confident when you came up to me

Law flushed remembering the clothes he was wearing “Like you’re any better, Straw hat”

“Call me Luffy” he said “I’m not Straw hat!”

“Well, I’m not Torao” Law sighed.

Luffy pouted “Fine, be like that, I don’t care”

“Ok” Law could play this game all day.

Luffy began whining.

Once they got off the elevator they said their good byes and walked into their separate apartments.

As Law fell onto his bed, he was finally refreshed with a sense of relief now that he knew he wouldn’t be hearing that alarm for a very long time.

Law slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off with a smile on his face.

BING!

Law opened his eyes to his phone light brightening the room. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

Straw hat: Hey Torao!  
Straw Hat: I’m kinda hungry right now. Ya mind coming over to make something.

Law shut his eyes tightly and grabbed a pillow. He yelled into the pillow so loudly he could probably go up against the fire alarm. He let go of the pillow and like he did an hour ago, he got out of bed, didn’t change, and knocked on Luffy’s door.

“Hey Torao! Do ya know how to make 10 grilled cheese sandwiches with meat?” Luffy asked as Law walked in.

Law sighed “Yes, I believe that is within my capabilities” 

Luffy smiled brightly, grabbed Laws hand, and led him into the kitchen.

The man was about to take Luffy and his capabilities and snap them over his knee, but decided against it after feeling how nice Luffy’s hands felt intertwined with his.


End file.
